A Drop In The Ocean
by KeepGoingM
Summary: Hey, I'm big fan of The Vampire Diaries so I decided to do a Fanfiction based on that. It's a continuation of the vampire diaries, but with some alterations made by me. It begins before the season 4 finale. The main couples will be Klaroline Kennet Stebekah Delena. Hope you like it. Thank you all so much :) A especial thanks to my cousin, she helped me a lot! Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Caroline had the worst prom ever. She now knows that Elena won't came back to herself she's a different person, without her emotions she just like Katherine. Like the one who just cares about herself. Caroline just lost her best friend, forever.

In the night of the prom Klaus went to say goodbye to Caroline he had to go back to New Orleans, but he couldn't tell her why.

"Tomorrow I'm leaving town, Caroline. I though you should know that now that we are friends." Klaus told her, sadly. He never thought that he had to leave Mystic Falls, not for that reason. Not because of Silas. He knew that Elijah run off with the cure when Klaus told him that Silas wanted the cure for complete the ritual.

"What? Where are you going to? And why?" She asked him. He couldn't tell her. If he told her Silas will torture her to know where the cure is and then, he would kill her. Klaus couldn't live in a world where the death of Caroline was his fault, or in a world that Caroline wasn't in anymore.

"Sorry, I can't tell you it's better if you don't know. I really have to go, but I'll be back soon. And then I will fight for you, until you give me a chance." Caroline suddenly melted, he would come for her. And he would fight for her love, but he already had it. _No I won't give you a chance; you hurt all of my friends. You almost killed most of them, you're a bad person. People who do terrible people are just terrible people. _She says that to herself many times it's the only way to don't just fall in to his arms.

"You don't owe me an explanation, Klaus. You can just go. " She told him trying to seem like she didn't care.

"I'll see you soon Love, I'll miss you" he said her sadly.

"Bye Klaus"

He started walking to his car; he was almost reaching the car when…

"Klaus…" Caroline called him, shyly. He turned to face her and said "Yes, love?" with a hopeful tone.

"Be safe." Caroline avoided appearing worried, but she was. She knew that he was in danger, he was nervous it was obvious.

"I will." He said a little bit disappointed. _I wish you said that you'll go with me. What are you thinking Niklaus? She's better off without you. You're putting her in danger just go, now! _He thought to himself. He had to leave quickly or else Silas would follow him.

And Caroline stayed there watching him leave. She wanted to run after him, but why?

* * *

Bonnie just wanted to leave Mystic Falls, she just had Caroline there. Elena was lost, Jeremy was dead. Her parents were trying to control her powers. Bonnie was tired everything. Her phone rang and pulled her out from her thoughts. It was Caroline, a smile appear on her face.

"Hey Bon." Caroline said sadly.

"Care! What happen you seem sad. Are you ok?" Bonnie asked her with a worried tone in her voice.

"I'm so tired of this. Lately nothing good happens, it's just problems and more problems. Elena wants me dead, Klaus left, my mom is always working. If it wasn't you I was completely alone. I need to leave this town." Caroline was tired of all. She needed a start-over.

"Yes I feel the same. I'm so tired of this. Wait, what?! Klaus left? To where? And why?" Bonnie was shocked. He would left, he loved Caroline.

Caroline explained her all, Bonnie didn't knew what to say. Klaus didn't gave her explanations, he was in dangerous that was for chore.

"Care, I think we should go to other place. We need some rest. Stefan and Damon don't need our help, without the cure Silas can't do anything. They're trying so hard to get the old Elena back."

"Bon are you talk seriously? I'm desperate to leave. It will be great if you come with me. We always thought in the others. Let's be selfish for one time only. Let's take a vacations from the problems." Caroline was getting excited she wanted a new life and Bonnie needed it too.

"Let's do it!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bonnie and Caroline went to Seattle. They stayed in an apartment that they rent. The two girls had already marked an interview: having a job was the only way to pay the rent. Bonnie got it; she was wired to be a secretary. And Caroline was wired to plan events, glamorous parties, proms, and all the important events of the company. They stayed in Seattle for three years. Seattle was great but they missed their family, Mystic Falls and they missed Elena.

Caroline rushed at home she had great news to Bonnie.

"Bon you can't imagine what just happened!" Caroline said with a big smile in her face.

"Tell me!" Bonnie was getting excited too.

"It's Elena! She is back; she turned her feelings back on! Stefan called me saying that."

"Really? Our friend is back!" They hugged. They thought that she was lost!

"But… She's with Damon. She left Stefan. Know he knows that it's not the sire bond. Stefan is in love with Rebekah, actually they are getting married! It all happened so fast! " Caroline wasn't very happy with Elena's choice, she always thought that Elena and Stefan where made for each other. But love doesn't choose sides.

"Stefan had suffered so much. I hope Damon doesn't hurt Elena. Cause if he does I will crush is brain without blinking! "

Caroline phone rang.

"Look its Elena, I'm going to put her in speaker" Caroline was happy but also nervous, they hadn't talk for almost three years.

"Caroline… How are you?" Elena was really sad, she was still dealing with Jeremy's death, and with all the bad things that she had done.

"Elena, I'm fine and you? Are you really back? I can't believe it, I'm so happy for you!"

"Do you really care? I almost killed you, I said and done horrible things. I knew that you're a good friend. Do you forgive me?". Caroline and Bonnie were her best friend Elena needed them in that hard phase.

"Of course I do, you're my best friend I will always forgive you! Bonnie is here to" Caroline said warmly "Hey Elena, I missed you. We missed you." Bonnie was so happy _she_ was back!

"Hi Bon! I miss you too. I hope one day I can make up for all I've done." Elena was full of guilt.

"That's ok. Now you're ok, that's all that matters. We need to arrange a lunch or a girls night out!" Bonnie said in the kindest tone she could.

"I wanted my best friends here." She was afraid; she knew that what she had done was unforgettable.

"And when do you want us there? We here thinking in go back in there, we miss you all! We needed to leave mystic falls but now it's time to go back to the city where all begun." Bonnie was right they stayed their all lives in Mystic Falls it was there that they should be.

"Oh, really? And you can stay for Stefan's wedding. He is here, he wants to talk with you about that." Elena was so happy, they really forgive her they were coming to mystic falls again!

"Care, Bon, hi! Well I wanted you two to be in my wedding, it's planned to be in two months! And you can stay in Rebekah's home, we are living there. I talked with your parents. Caroline you know that your mother had to rent your room to help out with money, and Bonnie your dad is on business trip so it's perfect for you two to stay in the mansion." Stefan was so happy, he really wanted them there. He just wanted his friend back.

"I don't know if it is a good idea. Is Rebekah ok with it?" Bonnie was worried staying with all of the originals.

"She was the one who suggested. She's really different now and she hopes that you give her a chance to redeem herself. Please come!" The girls were shocked; Rebekah wants them in her home. They agreed on going.

"Ok we will go! So on Friday we will be there!" Caroline was exicted,that Klaus could go ... made her feel butterflies in her stomach and a soft pain in her trout but then she thought _You're so stupid Caroline do you really think that he's waiting for you? That he waited three year just to see you again? He probably is with Hayley that she-wolf. _And the joy of seeing Klaus was gone, because the thought of seeing him with Hayley or any other women was painful.

* * *

While the two friends were in the plane they had time to thing in all that happen in those three years: Silas was dead; after he took the cure his one true love killed him with the help of the witches from the other side; Matt was dating April; Meredith went to London to be a boss on a prestigious hospital; Damon settledd down; The grief of losing Jeremy was less painful; Caroline was really successful in her job until her boss tried to harass her and she had to leave the job, Caroline almost fractured his boss spine; Bonnie's boss was so mean to her, she was almost her slave, when she couldn't hold it anymore she resigned; Stefan was getting married with Rebekah; Damon was with Elena. The whole world was different.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Come on Bekah we promised them that we would pick them up to the airport." Stefan was trying to convince Rebekah to go with him to the airport. But she was afraid that they wouldn't like to see her.

"What if they hate me? They don't want me there!"

"They're nice, you'll see that it will be ok" Stefan hugged her and gave her a quick kiss, he knew that Rebekah always had insecurity issues. And he found that cute, but also wanted her to be happy and that meant that she had to be more confident.

"Ok I'll go, for you. You owe me the most beautiful dress you can find for the family dinner Stefan Salvatore! You better start looking for my dress! " She said while crossing her arms on her chest.

"It's a deal then! Let's go we are getting late!" And they went to the car and drove fast.

When they got there the plane was landing. Perfect timing.

Caroline and Bonnie immediately spotted them and they hugged Stefan and gave a kiss to Rebekah. They were very nice. Rebekah was so happy that they didn't hate her anymore, they were nice. She already liked them. All was different they weren't the same girls that they were when they left.

* * *

While they were putting their bags in the car and driving home the three originals arrived at the mansion; Kol, Klaus and Elijah.

"It feels good to be back again" Elijah sounded happy and he wanted to enjoy that time in Mystic Falls but he knew that having all the originals together would be a stressful task.

"It really feels, I can't wait to go back to France. It's better there believe me. But my dearest sister decided to marry so here I am!" Kol smirked.

"Hope she's doing the right thing. She's always so naïve." Klaus was worried about his sister he knew that Stefan was a good man for her but would she be prepared?

"We have to trust them. They made their choice." Elijah said, but he was also worried. After all Rebekah was his little sister.

Suddenly the mansion's door opened. The three originals looked at the door. There were Rebakah, Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan laughing and chatting.

When Rebekah saw her siblings she hugged all of them, she was so happy.

"So Bekah I see you've missed me. Now you're hugging me, but in teen minutse you'll be wishing you could dagger me." Kol smirked. Rebekah didn't even answer him, she knew he was right but she just rolled her eyes at him. Klaus went in Caroline's direction; her curly blond hair was shining with the sun light, she was beautiful to him, more than beautiful, she was just perfect. He kissed her and said with a warm smile "Hello Love, I've missed you.".

"Hi Klaus." Caroline was very cold. But when she entered the house she felt the butterflies in her stomach, she thought that he was incredibly handsome. And when he whispered in her hear she felt electric vibrations in all her body.

When Kol saw Bonnie, that beautiful eye and hair browned girl, he went straight to her.

"What an amazing woman, I'm Kol." He was talking with his most seductive tone while kissing her hand gently.

"Hi, I'm Bonnie" Bonnie rolled him her eyes, but on the inside she was a bit nervous. She thought that Kol was an idiot but he was so gentle with her.

All the greetings' done they went to their rooms, and unpacked their things.

* * *

All was prepared for the first dinner of the family, until now everything was right. Elijah was surprised with the behavior of his siblings they were all being nice to each other.

Elijah seated on the head of the table, on his right was Rebekah and Stefan. In front of Rebekah was Bonnie, Kol rushed to sit next to Bonnie. Caroline seated next to Stefan and Klaus decided do sit next to Caroline.

Everything was working nice, Kol was trying to impress Bonnie, Klaus was making a small talk with Caroline and Rebekah was laughing with Stefan and Elijah.

* * *

It was late, so all of them decided to go to their rooms. Caroline's room was beautiful it had two enormous doors to a closet; the bed was comfortable and really pretty with green elegant eiderdown. It was the most elegant room she had ever been into.

She was already in her bed thinking about what Klaus said to her when they were having dinner. "I waited for you, love. And I promise you that I will do everything I can to win your heart" he said whispering while his lips were rubbing in her ear. _How could he wait for me? Why does he think that I'm the one who is going to make him happy? I want him, but I can't. I've to think resonantly. He just wants to go in my panties. _She was making the best she could to resist him. Then she heard a slight knock. She immediately sat up.

"Yes? Who is it?" She was trying to seem relaxed.

"It's me love. I just came to check on you. Do you like your room?" Klaus closed the door behind him. He just wanted to see her before going to bed; he used that as an excuse to contemplate her beauty for one more minute. Caroline was really nervous.

"Yes it's very pretty. And that painting on the wall…" she pointed at one abstract painting in tones of greenand black, that was next to the doors to the closet. "… it's beautiful."

"Do you like it? I painted it." He said proudly.

"Yes it's really pretty. But it transmits a feeling of loneliness." She was trying to make him talk with her.

"You know love, when you live for so many years and you have to run all your life you don't get along with many people. You try as much as possible to be descript." Caroline noticed that his smile disappeared bringing sadness to his face. She tried to light up the mood.

She stud up and in one second she was stumbling and the other second she was in Klaus arms.

"Are you ok love?" He was so close to her that he could feel the breath of Caroline rushing.

Caroline was looking at him she just nodded. They were so close and Klaus was slowly approaching more and more.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is more about what Caroline is feeling about someone who really disappointed her...**

**Sorry if my story has mistakes, I'm still checking it out. **

**Thank you all for reading! **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Leave the poor girl alone! She is tired!" Kol yelled from the hallway.

Caroline gave a step back and Klaus hilled too. "I'm going do dagger you Kol, You've better run!" His annoying brother ruined his chance. He was almost kissing Caroline. Kol was going to pay for it.

"Wait, Klaus!" Caroline called him "please don't do that he is your brother." She put her hand in his arm and warmly smiled at him. Klaus calmed down and stayed with Caroline.

"I'll talk with him later." He was still mad but being with Caroline always calmed him down.

"Klaus, I'm really tired. Can we speak tomorrow?" She wasn't tired but she wanted him to go, because if he just grabbed her again she couldn't push him away. She wanted him more and more. _Remember Care people who do terrible things, are just terrible people. _She knew that he wasn't terrible because she already had seen his humanity and he was always so nice to her. But thinking that was the only way to resist him.

Caroline couldn't sleep. 5 am and she wasn't sleepy at all. So she decided to go to the kitchen, the blood bag was, indeed, needed.

"Nik, you should have told her. He needed to be here. I saw him once, is he really ok? Sorry, but now that I'm her friend I can't let you do this! You have to tell her." Were they talking about her? Rebekah sounded really angry with Klaus. Maybe Klaus had a girlfriend now… _Caroline, you shouldn't be hearing their conversation. But, you need to know, you can't let Klaus make a fool of you. _Caroline thought. So she stayed and tried to listen to what they were saying.

"Bekah, you know she won't forgive me! You called William yesterday. You know that he is okay; Camille is taking care of him. You know that I always try to protect him. He is my son I love him, I know that it's hard to believe but it's true. And William will come next week, I promise." Klaus was getting a little bit impatient if Caroline, for some reason, was listening he would lost her.

_I can't believe this! How can he have a son? He is a freaking vampire! Vampires can't procreate! How can he be like that with me, all flirty, when he has a child and I'm not even supposed to know that. He didn't waited for me, not at all! Screw you Klaus, we are officially done! "Officially"?! we didn't had nothing official! _ Caroline was so mad, she didn't want to see him, so she decided to go to sleep.

* * *

1pm and Caroline was sleeping. Klaus decided to go wake her up, he wanted to talk with her about everything. They really needed to talk. So he knocked the door but Caroline didn't answered, Klaus decided to open the door, just to see if she was ok. Caroline yelled. "What the hell are you doing here Klaus?! Leave, now!"

"What happened? Are you ok? What's the problem?" Klaus was worried, she was crying.

"_The problem_ is you! Please leave me alone. I was better off without you. You are always doing the same thing, hurting the persons who care about you!" Caroline was trying to hide her tears, but her voice was trembling.

Klaus left Caroline crying, he decided to wait. _What happened?_ She was so disappointed; her eyes showed him how disappointed she was with him.

* * *

"Did you enjoy your lunch darling?" Kol made Bonnie's lunch he was really trying to impress her.

"In fact, it was really good! Thank you so much, it was very kind of you." Bonnie was so happy. Kol was driving her crazy; he treated her like a princess. _Bonnie Bennet, do not fall in love!_

"Well Bonnie, I intend to be even more. I would love to go with you to the most beautiful place I've ever seen." He saw that Bonnie wasn't very comfortable with the idea "Please Bonnie if we leave now we will be back before midnight. Come on, you would make my day worth it. I know you want to go, I promise that I will behave, at least for an hour" he smirked.

Bonnie laugh "Okay mister, I'll go. But at midnight we have to be here." She said trying to sound like she was making a sacrifice by going but everyone could see that she was excited with Kol's idea.

"Poor Bonnie, she doesn't even know how much she is going to suffer." Rebekah was making fun of her brother, she loved to do that. It was her payback.

"Bekah, it isn't like that. I like her, I really do. Now go make you're fiancé happy with your vampire skills little sister." Kol was laughing of her sister's grumpy face.

Bonnie and Kol left, both whit an enormous smile on their faces.

* * *

"Caroline, can I come in. It's Elena." Elena was worried; her friend didn't left the room since last night. She was in there almost for 16 hours.

"Come in."

"What happened, are you okay? You didn't go to lunch and it's almost 10pm. Klaus is really worried about you. He told me that you were crying when he knocked." Elena was getting really worried Caroline wasn't smiling as she used to, something bad happened.

"Oh, Klaus told you… It's just him, he drives me crazy! I'm fine, thank you. I missed you, all those years. We needed you back." Caroline was trying to seem a little bit better, she couldn't talk about that with anyone, she needed to talk with Klaus first. _ How can I tell him that I was listening to the conversation that he had with Rebekah? _

"If he hurts you he will have to deal with me and Bonnie, he would be so screwed!" Elena tried to lighten the mood, and she did it. Caroline was now laughing.

Caroline hugged Elena while they were laughing "You're the only one who can always make me feel better. I really missed the old Elena!"

"And I missed you all! Well Care, can you come with me? Let's go down stairs have a few blood bags, have fun and make up for the time we have lost." Elena was trying to make Caroline go out, to have fun. She knew that there was something bad in Caroline's mind something happened and she needed to forget it for a little bit, it would be good for her.

"Who's downstairs? And who's going to be a part of your "Having Fun" plan?" Caroline didn't want to see Klaus, not at all.

"Stefan, Elijah and Klaus are at the grill. Rebekah is alone, she can join us. Bonnie and Kol, are alone, God knows where, having a romantic night! Let's go Care!" Elena was very excited.

"Okay, okay, but please don't join the boys to our night they would ruin it, you know they are old, two of them have millions of years, and one of them has as many years has my great great great great grandmother!" The two girls laugh while they were leaving the room.

* * *

**Send me your opinion please. Say what I should change, I hope that this chapter wasn't horrible! Thank you :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for following and fav my story! **

**My cousin always helps me out, a huge thanks to her! **

**Love you mariananpf**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Kol was showing the forest to Bonnie, it was beautiful. Everything was full of flowers, birds, and the full moon allows them to see everything even more clearly.

"Kol, this is amazing! I can't feel the nature; it's all so pure, so perfect. Thank you so much." Bonnie was so grateful, she really needed that, there she could be completely relaxed. She kissed him really near of his lips.

"The next time I'll take you to the biggest forest on earth, but you have to promise that you'll have more careful and you'll put your kiss in the right place." Kol smirked; he just wanted to feel her lips in his.

"Why don't you try put _it_ in the right place, let's see if you do a better work than me. But it would be better if you tried other day, it's almost midnight. And you have to keep your promise." She said shyly. Bonnie didn't know what was happening, she barely knew him but she was already falling in love.

"Be aware darling, I will try sooner than you think. Let's go home, I keep my word." Kol didn't want to destroy everything; he wanted to go slowly maybe she was the one.

* * *

When the boys came from the grill they saw Elena, Caroline and Rebekah, a little bit drunk, dancing and singing at the sound of the music "Feel so close".

The girls immediately stopped when they saw the three vampires looking at them with a shocked expression.

"My dear future wife, please let's go to bed. You're really drunk and you know that usually, Drunky Bekah, does a lot of things that, in the next morning she regrets." Stefan was trying to take Rebekah to the room, but she was always stumbling on the stairs.

"Let's take the party to our room Stefy…" At the same time Elena, Elijah, Klaus and Caroline yelled "UGH!"

Then Stefan finally, opened the door of their room and both entered already kissing passionately.

Elijah decided to go to their office, he wanted to finish reading an old book, it was from his father.

Elena was tired, so she went to her room, she needed to call Damon before she fell asleep and usually their conversations were very long.

Caroline quickly reached the stairs to go to her bedroom, she didn't wanted to talk with Klaus, and the fact that she was drunk just made the situation worse.

"Don't even try to run Caroline, I want to know what's happening, you barely look at me. Tell me." Klaus was very serious, he was looking at her while he was going to the sofa, Caroline decided that she couldn't run anymore, so she sat on the sofa next to him.

"You really want to know, well so do I! Who is William? Why was Rebekah so worried about him? And who is Camille?" Caroline just slipped all out, she wanted to know, and she had the right to know.

Klaus wasn't understanding, did Rebekah told her? How did she knew?! "Wait, did Rebekah told you something? If she did…"

"No Klaus, I heard you talking with Bekah about that, yesterday. I was going to the kitchen to get a blood bag and then I listened to Bekah saying something about me and I stayed listening because I wanted to hear you say beautiful things about me, that you waited for me and I wanted to hear you say how much you like me. But then something completely different came. You were talking about a child, your child, William." Caroline had her eyes fool of tears. But she promised herself that she wouldn't cry, so she calmed down and waited for him to answer her.

"Look, I didn't tell you because I know that you wouldn't forgive me. But now I will tell you everything. Remember when Hayley came back, to help me track Katherine? That night we had dinner, we were a little bit drunk and earlier on that day had you refuse me and you made me suffer, we had a fun night. But then it was all over. When I went to New Orleans the witches told me that nature did created an exception and that night I was able to procreate, because that child would bring hope to New Orleans, and they made me help them or else they would kill William. Hayley died giving birth to William. We defeated Marcel, the villain of New Orleans, using William's blood. And everything went fine. At the age of 18 his hybrid part will be triggered and he will be a hybrid just like me and Tyler. But he is too young he can't defend himself and, because I have lots of enemies I have to keep him safe. Camille is helping me, I'm not a very good father, because my father wasn't a role model I don't know how I have to behave around William. You and him are my weakness, that's why a left you, three years ago, to protect you." Klaus was trying to understand if Caroline was going to forgive him. He hated to see her face without that light that she always has. And it makes it more difficult for him knowing that he was the one who took that light.

"How old is William?" Caroline asked, trying to forget the fact that Klaus had an affair with the she-wolf.

"He has two years and a half. I wanted to tell you love, before bringing him to my sister's wedding." Klaus was trying to decipher her expression but he couldn't.

"I bet he is the most protected child ever." Caroline was a little bit relieved, at least William was okay and Klaus admitted that she was his weakness.

"Just like you are the most protected woman ever. Tell me what you are feeling I need to now Caroline."

"I'm happy for you and for William, and I'm glad that he is fine. I really want to meet him. Right now I'm trying to forget the fact of your beautiful night with Hayley." Caroline couldn't stay angry at him, not after all the worries he had with the most wanted child, William.

"Do you forgive me Caroline?" Klaus asked trying to seem confident.

"Yes I do. But promise me that William will be here by tomorrow, he can't be alone without you."

"I'm happy to hear that, I thought I was going to lose you. I'm going to Camille to send him to me, he shouldn't be alone. Once again you always surprise me Love and that's why I like you." Klaus said, making Caroline blush.

"Now I need to sleep. Tomorrow wake me up early please, I want to make a cake to William, I bet Rebekah will love to help." She said smiling and she started wlaking to her bedroom.

Klaus grabbed her hand and said "When I was fighting in New Orleans, I was always thinking about you. It was the only way for me to have the strenght to keep fighting. You're the reason that I'm back. Since then I've shown kindness, caring and I've forgive the ones who were fighting for Marcel. It was because of you Caroline, It was all for you."

She just didn't have the words do thank him for what he said. So she just grabbed him, hugged him and kissed him in the check all of this happened really fast. He hadn't time to do nothing. She rushed to her room, and closed the door, while Klaus was petrified in the living room. He said softly hoping that she could hear him with her vamp earing "Goodnight love, I'm glad that you're the one that I fell in love with." Caroline heard him, she melted and she wanted to answer him, go back to him but she was drunk. Caroline decided to leave that part for tomorrow she didn't want him to be a mistake that was made because she was drunk.

* * *

**Please leave your comment below. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again I would like to thank you for reading my first story. I hope you like this chapter. Thank you all so much. **

**A especial thanks to my cousin who helps me a lot. **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Kol parked the car on the mansion's garage Bonnie was sleeping so he carried her on his arms to her room.

He put her on her bed; he loved that peaceful expression that she had. He couldn't leave the room, so he dragged the armchair to get closer to Bonnie's bed and he fell asleep.

* * *

"Kol, wake up, Kol!" Bonnie was trying to wake up Kol, it was time to go down stairs to do the cake for his nephew.

"Hello Bonnie, I'm really lucky, your beautiful face was the first thing I saw when I woke up. You're stunning." Kol was trying to make Bonnie melt.

"Oh please," she rolled her eyes " you're delusional. Just hurry up, William is coming. And later you'll have to explain me how Klaus has a son."

"I'm going, I'm going. I'll explain you everything." He started to take off the clothes while he was going to the bathroom "and I've to warn you, I'm not very good at being an uncle. I barely know William."

"You'll be fine. For the love of God! Wait until you enter the bathroom to take your clothes off!" Bonnie was getting unfocused, seeing Kol almost naked made her get all nervous and with a strange need to put her hands all over him. So she almost run to the hallway. _Bonnie, you're getting crazy! Oh yes you are!_

Kol was proud of himself, he had the confirmation that he needed, she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

* * *

While Kol, Bonnie, Caroline, Rebekah and Stefan were preparing a delicious cake, and while Klaus was going to pick up William, Elena decided to go meet Damon. Elena missed her boyfriend. And they needed to talk, Damon didn't want to go to Stefan's wedding, he didn't liked the idea of seeing Stefan and Rebekah together, for all the eternity.

* * *

"Finally, you're here!" Damon was waiting for Elena in the Salvatore's Mansion; she always made him a better man. And he needed her by his side to be that man. He loved her, he would do anything for her.

"Sorry, I was talking with Rebekah and the minutes passed really fast." Elena kissed him gently but she put on that kiss all the love and all the admiration that she had for him.

"Wow, we have to this more often. You're a great kisser." Damon was getting a little bit too excited.

"Wait, wait, we need to talk." Elena was smiling, Damon makes her nervous, when she's around him, she can't stop smile and her hands get a little bit sweat. She loved him, more than anything. "Stefan wants you there."

"No, no, no. Did I mencione no?!" Damon didn't want to go. _Stefan shouldn't marry her, she will hurt him. The girl, who wanted to be human, now wants to be, forever, with a vampire. She didn't know what she wanted. _

"Stefan begged me to make you go to his wedding. It's very important to him. Please, Damon. I know that you don't trust the originals but he needs you there. It's a big day, it's one of the most important. Do that for your brother he would do the same thing for you. And you now that!" Elena was using her skills to made Damon go.

"All right I'll go. But do not be surprised if I leave in the middle of the celebration." Damon wanted to see his brother happy, but he thought that Rebekah didn't, truly, love Stefan.

"Great! He will be so happy!" Elena was excited to tell Stefan, but first she needed to reward her perfect boyfriend. Elena hugged Damon, and they kissed again, but this time the kiss was fool of lust. They went upstairs and the desire was bigger and bigger.

Damon took of his clothes slowly, and painfully, with a huge grin on his face. Elena couldn't wait anymore and she grabbed him. They layed down, and fell in their own bubble of love and lust.

* * *

"Do you want to go to the Mikaelson's Mansion? They're waiting for William." Elena explained everything that happened with Klaus, and who was William.

"No, it's not a good idea. We'll meet later. Call me. I love you."

"I love you too Damon." Damon and Elena said goodbye and Elena drove to the mansion.

* * *

Everything was ready for William. Klaus called and said that they were already in the car and that everything was ok.

"I miss him, I saw him a year ago. Klaus is over protective; William barely goes out to play. His father is always afraid." Rebekah was mocking but she was proud of his brother, he always protected William, if needed he would sacrifice himself for William.

"Are you sure you're talking about Klaus? I bet that he was brainwashed by the witches." Kol mocked. Bonnie rolled her eyes. _He is so annoying, so adorably annoying… Bonnie Bennet, focus! _

"They're here, I can hear the car approaching." Caroline was nervous, she was afraid that William wouldn't like her.

When they opened the door William was behind Klaus legs he was shy. William was beautiful, he had green eyes, curly blond hair and some small freckles. He was dressed with jeans and a casual shirt. He was really cute. When he saw Rebekah he ran to her and she took him on her arms "Hello Will, how's my amazing nephew?" William was playing with the curls of Rebekah's hair "Aunt Bekah!". William started to look to the other people who were in the living room. When he saw Elena he asked "Who is she?".

"She is Elena, do you want to give her a kiss? She would love that!" Rebekah put him down and he gave Elena a kiss. Then William started to give a kiss to everyone: Kol, Stefan, Bonnie, Elijah and then Caroline. "Daddy! Is she 'Caoine'?" William was excited. _How does he know my name? _ Caroline thought. "Yes she is she's the girl who daddy was talking about on the car."

William gave her a kiss and then he gave her his hand.

The cake was great and everything was going well. William was having fun, he was running, laughing, playing and he wasn't shy anymore. He loved Caroline, they played together, and they were like family now.

Caroline went to the kitchen and Klaus followed her.

"I guess he likes you." Klaus was happy, that meant that his son approved and liked Caroline.

"I guess he does. I like him too, he is so cute, and he's always smiling. You did a great job." Caroline was trying to maintain some distance from Klaus. She didn't forget what Klaus had hid from her.

"You're not ok with all of this yet. Aren't you?" Klaus wanted to make up for what he did. It wasn't the right thing, but he was just waiting for the right time to tell her.

"Look Klaus, It's your life and you clearly had a life beyond me. I understand that. But you were selfish, by not telling me nothing, you still wanted me in a life that I shouldn't be a part of. So now it's my time to be selfish and think just about me, and care only for what is better for me. And now I'm not sure if you are the best for me, I once was, but now… things changed." Caroline had to make him see that he needed to fight for her again, like he did before going to New Orleans, he needed to be _the best_ for her.

"I know I was, but I couldn't lose you. But now I did. And the truth is that I tried to stop thinking about you, it would be better for you, but I can't. And when you say that you once were sure that I was the best for you, are you trying to say that you forgive me, all the terrible things I've done?" Klaus knew that he would have to try to win her heart again but it would be hard, she was hurt and disappointed.

"Anybody capable of love is capable of being saved, and you showed me that you were in love with me, that you love William. So yes I forgave you, and now were are back to zero again… "

"I still love you and believe me, that the last thing I wanted was hurt you. Please Caroline, give me a chance." Klaus wanted another change he wouldn't ruin everything again.

William entered in the kitchen the conversation was over.

"Caoine, I found a bird outside. He's not okay! We need to help him. Daddy help us too." William was almost crying.

"Let's go, he is going to be fine. I promise you." William hugged her and Caroline went to the backyard with William on her lap.

* * *

"See darling, I told you that I'm not good at being an uncle." Kol was a little bit sad, he loved is nephew.

"What? You're kidding right? He was so happy, he just wanted you for himself. When I tried to talk with you he always called you to see something. He really likes you." Bonnie was amazed, Kol was really good with children.

"Not even a little boy can resist me. Only you seem to resist me just fine." Kol was trying to make Bonnie nervous; he wanted to see if he affected her. Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"You're wrong mister. Very wrong." Bonnie stood up and went to see if Elijah was ok. He was acting weird. She was trying to link them with a spell that way she could know what was happening.

"Are you saying that you can't resist me either? Bonnie? Wait!" _That woman! I'll give her some space but then she will have to deal with me! _

* * *

"Elijah, what are you doing here? It's supposed to be a Welcome party for William. Leave your books." _It's done, the spell worked, now I need to try to get in his head. But not now, at night when he will be sleeping. It will be easier to get in his head._

"I'm just… I'll be there in a few minutes don't worry." Elijah was hiding something. But what?

* * *

It was late, William was almost falling asleep.

"Daddy I want to sleep with you and with Caoine please, please, please." William was moody, it was a long day him.

"Daddy and Caroline can't sleep with you. Come on, I let you sleep in my bed. Caroline needs to go sleep on hers." Klaus liked the idea of sleeping with Caroline but she wouldn't like that she needed time.

"Daddy, please!"

Klaus was losing his patience "William stop, it can't be… Sh…"

"Klaus wait, William can go with me if you want you can stay until he falls asleep." Caroline suggested.

"If you're ok with that love…" Klaus didn't show it, but he was happy.

"Yes, come. Your son is almost falling asleep." Caroline wasn't sure if she was doing the right thing.

Klaus sat on the armchair looking at William and Caroline sleeping peacefully and he just wish that they were his family. He loved them.

Klaus gave a quick kiss on their forehead. And he fell asleep on the uncomfortable armchair.

* * *

Kol went with Bonnie to her room.

"Bonnie I need to do something." Kol was nervous if she rejected him…

"You need to do wh…"

And then Kol kissed her, he kissed her gently but passionately. She kissed him too.

"Bonnie Bennet, please date with me. You would make me so happy!" His voice was trembling.

"Humm…" Bonnie was mocking with him "Of course I'll date you Kol!"

He was so happy he grabbed her and made her turn in the air. She laughed like a teenager. They both kissed each other and they stayed there sleeping on her bed. Bonnie did remember that she needed to enter on Elijah's head before he noticed that they were linked.

* * *

Stefan was waiting for Rebekah on their room. He bought her a necklace full of beautiful diamonds for her to use on their weeding.

"Oh Stefan it's beautiful!" Rebekah hugged him "You shouldn't have bought me this. Thank you so much!"

"Elena told me that Damon will come to our wedding. I'm so happy, I need him here. I need my big brother." Stefan was happy but also sad because he knew that on the moment he married Rebekah, Damon would push him away even more.

"You know why he doesn't want to come? I know. He thinks that I'm just a little girl who doesn't know what she wants. He doesn't trust us, and I understand that. We all made some really bad things. But he has to believe that I love you so much and that will never change. You know that don't you?" Rebekah was trying to make Stefan see that Damon wasn't angry with him, he was just very concerned. And Damon always had a strange way to show the people that he cared.

"I know, but I need him to be more supportive. For three years I only had you. I know that Caroline was always calling to see how I was but it was different. And Damon didn't even noticed that I had lost Elena and my friends I was alone. But then you showed up, and you were my only friend. Quickly you became more than that. I'm so happy that that happened. I would be lost without you Bekah." Stefan loved her; he never thought that he could love her again. This time it wasn't the ripper that was in love for her, this time it was the true Stefan who had fell in love.

"I love you too Stefy."

* * *

_Everyone has someone, but I don't. All because they killed Katerina, they will pay. They took my one true love, she was finally changing, and we would never leave each other again. I begged for forgiveness, but __**he**__ didn't forgave her, because she once made Caroline suffer. Niklaus is always one step ahead but this time, I'm two steps ahead of him. I will make him suffer, I will make Caroline suffer, William will suffer but not in my hands. Marcel's friends will love to revenge Marcel. _

Elijah was hurt; he wanted to make them all feel the pain that he was feeling. But all needed to be done carefully or else Klaus would catch him. Elijah was the moral one, but what they didn't know was that Elijah's moral was focused on the love that he had for Katherine, Katherine was gone and so his humanity.

* * *

**Please, leave your comments to say what you think about this chapter, it would mean alot to me. Thank you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thank you for reading. It means a lot to me. I'm really grateful to the ones that Fav and followed my story.**_

_**I hope that you like this chapter. Once again thanks to my cousin, she helps me in this little adventure.**_

_**As always, enjoy! **_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_The spell! _Bonnie hadn't done the spell, now Elijah knew that Bonnie had linked them. Kol made her forget that she needed to know what was happening with Elijah. He was planning something, Bonnie could feel it.

"Good morning darling. It's early, why are you awake already? Are you ok? You look nervous." Kol was afraid that Bonnie was with regrets.

"There's something that I need to tell you, but not here. Come." Bonnie didn't know what to do if Elijah had noticed that they were linked her plan was doomed. Maybe Kol could help her.

"Bonnie? Bonnie what happened?" Kol was worried, she was afraid of something.

"Wait, no one can hear us." They went to the basement, where Bonnie could finally speak with him.

"I know that this is going to sound crazy, and that he is your brother and all. But Elijah is planning something. He is different now; I can feel his pain and anger. Do you know what is happening? Please, believe me."

"I do believe you, he is somewhat careless. Since we arrived I noticed that when he looked at Klaus his eyes were full of repulse. Klaus killed Katherine and Elijah says that he forgiven but I don't believe it. Since that day, Klaus was always running with William because somehow the witches that were working for Marcel knew always where William was." Kol wasn't proud of his brother chancing his nephew wasn't the right thing to do.

"Really? Elijah was the moral one, he would never do that. What are we going to do?"

"We need to go now, he will listen t…."

A loud noise came from the kitchen. Kol used his vamp speed. The kitchen's table was smashed there was blood and the window was broken. Kol's instinct was to grab Bonnie to protect her. A few seconds Klaus, Rebekah and Stefan where in there too.

"Caroline.. Where's Caroline?!" Klaus knew what was happening, someone took her.

"Wait let's calm down… Where's Elijah?" Rebekah was trying to calm Klaus, he was furious.

"She woke up, and told me that she needed a glass of water. She came here, then I heard the door of Elijah's room opening, and then she was gone! I'm going to look for her, please take care of William." Klaus left in a rush without listening to anyone.

"Nik wait!" Rebekah tried to catch him but he was gone. "I can't believe this. What was Elijah thinking?!"

"It can be a coincidence." Stefan was trying to know what happened before the blaming anyone, but not even Stefan believed in what he said.

"I don't think so." Kol said.

"I can try to track Caroline, and I can send her a message." Bonnie was already collecting candles and objects that Caroline used. Everyone stopped to see what Bonnie was doing. Kol just stood there amazed by the power that Bonnie had.

"I know where she is." Bonnie wasn't happy "But he wants us to know where she is he's preparing something it's an ambush!"

"But we have to save her!" Stefan was very worried she knew what Elijah was capable of when he was angry.

"Klaus knows where she is. In fact that was the purpose; they're at the same place where Katherine was killed. They're at an old house; it's not in Mystic Falls.

* * *

Elijah took Caroline's ring, tied her up to a metal chair, opened the window and let the sun burn Caroline's skin.

"Elijah, please, stop! Please Eli… AHHHH!" He didn't stop. With him were four vampires they were all waiting for Klaus.

Caroline was weak, she was almost passing out with all the pain when Klaus showed up. When he saw her he yelled "Caroline! Let her go Elijah she has nothing to do with this!" He was breaking the steel door.

"Why should I do anything different than what you have done?" Klaus was killing the vampires who were attacking him.

"Because she did nothing to you!" Klaus was now face to face with Elijah.

"I can let her go. But she will die. My witches came up with a poison, it's the same thing the werewolves inject us when they are attacking. But the difference is that you can't save her, your blood is not going to cure her. Only one person can save her and she doesn't even have an idea how to do that." Elijah was smiling he was proud of his plan.  
"Bonnie…" Bonnie was the only one that had the power to save Caroline "What have you done brother?" Klaus was now sad and so disappointed.

"She has less than 3 hours. Good luck." In that precise moment Elijah left.

"Klaus, please take me away from here. Take me home. I want to see my mum." Tears were flowing on her face.

Klaus picked her on his arms and drove to her mother's house.

They sat in the car and they saw Liz outside picking up the mail. Caroline called her.

"Hi mum."

"Caroline? How are you?" Liz was happy to hear her daughter.

"I'm fine; I just need to tell you that I love you. I'm so sorry for not being the perfect daughter." Caroline was now crying.

"What are you saying? I couldn't wish for a better daughter! I love you too sweetie, and I will always love you more than anything." Liz didn't understood what was happening.

"Bye mum, remember that I love you very much." Caroline hang up the phone and saw her mother going inside confused and worried.

"I called Bonnie she will find something. Do you want to go back to the mansion?" Klaus was trying not to seem sad, he needed to believe that she would be cured, and Caroline needed to believe in that too. Klaus needed to be strong for both of them.

"No. Please Klaus, make me feel true happiness." Klaus drove to a beautiful forest with light it was really beautiful.

They seated on the grass. "I shouldn't die! I wanted to be with you, marry you, fall in love with you again and again, every single day, see the world with you and be happily ever after with you. " Caroline was crying, she had so much to live. She needed more time.

When Klaus listened to that, he felt such a huge happiness, she liked him, and he finally knew that. Klaus started to approach her and finally they kissed, they were completely in love, all nature turned that kiss even more magical. The kiss was long, because it was meant to be for a long time, _they were meant for each other_ and the right time finally came. It was the most intense kissed that they ever give. When the kiss ended, for only a few seconds Klaus was able to see Caroline's face lighten, without any pain and without any sadness.

"You want to marry me? So let's do it love, let's marry and be happy." Klaus was happy because she loved him, but she was so sick. He promised that he would protect her and now he couldn't do anything.

"Are you being serious?" She was getting weaker, it was becoming hard to speak. But even with the pain she was able to smile and to show her happiness. She loved him.

* * *

Bonnie was barely breathing she was searching all the books she was trying to ask the witches for help. Everyone was doing his task, Elena went to speak with Bonnie's mother, Stefan was searching for something on Elijah's office, Rebekah was taking care of William and Kol was helping Bonnie.

Kol put his hands on Bonnie's shoulders "Breath. Calm down, we are going to save her."

"I…I can't I have to search everything, to see Shane's books, all the things that he wrote about witches and spells." Bonnie wasn't even looking at Kol.

"Hey, hey, look at me. She will be ok, we can do this. I promise." Bonnie had her eyes full of tears. She put her head on Kol's chest and cried, "I can't let her die, Caroline was always there for me, and now she needs me."

"We are almost there, let's keep working. Trust me she will be cured." Kol was trying to calm Bonnie down, but not even he knew if they could save her they had less than two hours.

Suddenly Stefan appeared "Bonnie I found something. I found the way to save Care." Stefan voice was heavy something was wrong about the way to save Caroline.

* * *

**_Please, leave your review here. What do you think about this chapter? Help me know if I should continue writing. _**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Thank you so much for fav and follow my storie. I have to thank the ones o left those sweet tweets on my twitter. **_

_**Thank you so much cousin! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

**Chapter 8****  
**

Klaus bought a bouquet of red roses and gave it to Caroline.

They went to a church near the forest and they compelled the priest to marry them. The church was beautiful. Caroline was so happy she was finally with her one true love, she had lost so many time because she was too afraid to admit that she was in love with him the truth is that she was always afraid that the bad things that he had done would haunt whim forever. Everything was set for their marrige, it was magical. Caroline forgot her pain for a while, she was so happy, he made her just beyond fulfilled.

Klaus always knew that he loved her, more than everything. He never had felt that, and those feelings had changed him. He was a better man now and it was all thanks to her.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" Klaus kissed Caroline gently but passionately, they weren't even believing that they were finally together.

It all had happened in a few weeks, her life changed, his life changed. Everything was different now. Klaus picked up Caroline in his arms, which made her laugh, and they left the church carefully.

"I love you so much Klaus." He had waited years to hear that, and now that he heard it sounded even better than what he had imagined.

"I love you even more sweetheart." And once again they kissed. Every single kiss felt like the first one.

Caroline was pale and trembling, it was hard to walk, to breath, to talk, even to smile.

Suddenly Klaus phone rang it was Bonnie. "Bonnie?"

"Yes, we found the cure. The only way is to kill someone from her bloodline, she only has her mother from her bloodline. Caroline has to drain her mother out of blood. Then I will make a spell that is going to use the human and purifed blood to expel the contaminated blood. I will have to use three drips of my blood to seal the spell. You know that Caroline won't do it. She won't kill her mother the guilt would me to much for her."

"I know. I'll call you back in a minute." Klaus knew that she wouldn't accept it.

"We don't have much time. Hurry up, please." Bonnie wanted to save her best friend but Caroline wouldn't do it.

Klaus told everything to Caroline, she couldn't say anything.

"Say something, anything."

"I can't…" Caroline had her eyes full of tears.

"Go talk to her, please. Listen to what she has to say. Tell her everything." Klaus needed to save her; he needed to be happy with his family.

"I'll ... go there. But only to say goodbye." Even talking was painful.

On the short run she started to have an enormous pain. She had less than 45 minutes. Klaus was driving faster and faster. He would make her do it. She couldn't die.

Klaus picked up Caroline in his arms and they entered Liz's house.

"What happened? Caroline?!" Liz was so worried; she could see that her daughter was dying. Just like in her birthday, could it be werewolf's venom?

They told her everything, Liz was shocked.

"You have to do it Caroline; I would give my life for you." Liz was crying "You are my daughter and I couldn't be more proud. You can't die, I already lived my life, and you have so much to live for. You have a family now. Please Caroline do it. I couldn't forgive myself if you died."

"Mum…" Caroline's voice was hoarse almost inaudible.

"Caroline, please. We need to save you. You're dying!" Liz started walking to their car.

Klaus took Caroline in his arms she was trying to resist but she was too weak.

They were all there even William, waiting for Caroline. The sacrifice had to happen in the same place where Klaus killed one werewolf, one vampire and the doppelganger.

Bonnie put Liz and Caroline in one fire circle and then she started the spell. "Caroline now!"

"Mum.. I can't. Please don't make me do this." Caroline was crying she couldn't do that.

Liz took Caroline's hands and she squeezed them softly. "You have to, for you, for me and for Klaus. Caroline do it. I love you." Liz was also crying, but Caroline was her daughter, Liz would always protect her no matter what.

"I'm so sorry…" Caroline couldn't stop crying, but what she should do? How could she live with the guilt of killing her own mother? How could Caroline kill someone that she loved so much? But she had too, she wanted to live and to be happy. So she started to drink her mother blood, while both were crying. It was done all the blood of her mother was taken from her.

"Mum!"Caroline knelled, but suddenly she couldn't breathe, she felt a gif pain on her chest, her heart stopped and she passed out.

"Caroline!" Klaus rushed to the circle but the fire didn't let him reach her. Bonnie entered the circle and with a small knife she cut herself and dropped three drops of blood on Caroline's chest.

* * *

"You're awake!" Klaus got up from his armchair and he sat on Caroline's bed.

"What happened?" Caroline didn't know how she was on her room; she just remembered the pain that she felt.

"You passed out, but Bonnie brought you back. You were unconscious for almost five hours. Your body needed time to heal. I was so worried Caroline." Klaus was softly, touching Caroline's face trying to see her lighten face again.

"My mother…" When Caroline talked about her mother she immediately felt a pain in her chest "…is dead?" That last word was almost inaudible.

"I'm so sorry. We tried to save her by giving her vampire blood but it was too late…" Caroline got up from the bed and left her room. She was going straight to the car without saying anything to no one. But Klaus reached her when she was entering in the car.

"Where are you going?" Klaus seemed confused, Caroline was in pain, Klaus was afraid of what she was going to do.

"Come with me." Caroline just said that. All the time that they spent in the car Caroline didn't say a word, nothing.

When Caroline stopped the car they were near a beautiful lake.

"Me and my mum used to come here when my father left us." Caroline was smiling but it was a sad smile full of pain. "When she found out that I was a vampire, we came here to talk she told me: I'm so proud of you, you're a better person now, you grow up. I think that for you this was actually a good thing. I'm so sorry for what I said. You're my daughter and I accept what you are. I'll always love you, no matter what. Then she hugged me, and we stayed her hours talking."

"Your mother was a great person; she always protected you, even when the council turned against her." Klaus hugged Caroline. "She loved you so much. "

"What have I done?" Caroline pushed Klaus away. She was so mad with them all, how could they let her kill Liz?

"Liz wanted that, she wanted to save you. We all wanted. " Klaus was trying to make Caroline understand that she needed to live, that her mother wanted her to be happy.

"At what cost? I killed my own mother, I killed her!" Caroline couldn't stop crying. She started walking towards the car. Klaus followed her.

* * *

The mansion's door opened, it was Caroline. Elena looked at her, she was devastated.

"Care, how are you?" Elena started to walk in Caroline's direction. Caroline didn't stop.

"Not good." Caroline rushed to her room and closed the door behind her.

"She feels a huge guilt. She's so hurt. Caroline is mad at us because we didn't stop her." Klaus filled his glass with whiskey and he stayed in front of a panoramic window, looking at the view but thinking about all the pain that Caroline was feeling.

"In time she'll be fine, now she needs to grief."

"Where's William?" Klaus didn't like Elena, she was the doppelganger that ruined is plan, just like Katerina. Maybe with time, his opinion would change.

"He's still sleeping. He was so tired yesterday." Elena left the mansion.

Caroline was crying on her room, she was feeling an enormous pain. That is one bad thing about being a vampire everything is amplified so when you are hurt you really suffer.

She couldn't forgive her self.

Caroline's phone rang.

"Caroline Forbes?" It was a woman's voice; she was talking softly like she knew what happened.

"Yes."

"I'm really sorry for your mother." The woman on the other line said "I'm Camille. I thought that I should see how you were. Klaus is really worried."

"Klaus called you? Great! Why don't you call him to say that if he wants to know how I'm feeling he should ask me?" Caroline was angry, why the hell did Klaus called Camille? And why did he told her everything? He had poor social skills, and he definitely didn't know a bloody thing about comforting people.

"I'm sorry…" Camille was a little bit uncomfortable "Now thinking more properly it wasn't a good idea. I will tell him don't worry!"

"I didn't want to be unpleasant." Caroline tried to make up for the way that she had talked with Camille. "Thank you for calling."

"If you need anything call. Be patient with Klaus, he's still learning how to deal with all his feelings. Goodbye and I'm sorry for your loss."

"I'll try to be patient. Thank you. Bye." Caroline hung up the phone and looked at the beautiful ring that she had on her hand. Now that they were married the things had to change. She needed to talk with Klaus. But first Caroline wanted to take a long and relaxing bath.

* * *

"William, wake up son." Klaus was waking up William, he needed to tell him that he was married with Caroline. And if everything went well they would prepare her a surprise.

"Daddy!" William hugged his father "Is Caoine awake?"

"Yes she's. But she is very sad, her mommy died."

"Can I see her?" William wanted to see her, he really liked Caroline.

"First daddy has to tell you something." William stopped to listen to Klaus. "Daddy and Caroline are married… We are a family now."

"Really? I have a mommy now?! And it's Caoine?" William hugged is father again. He was really happy; he always wanted to have a mother. Growing up without one was hard for him.

"I'm glad you're happy son." Klaus started tickling William and he laugh, that little boy brought Klaus the joy that he needed to go talk with Caroline. "Do you want to go see her now?"

"Yes! Hurry up, let's go, let's go!" William knew that his father was a Hybrid, and he knew that his family was all made by vampires. And he knew what would happen to him when he turned eighteen. But Klaus tried to don't talk much about that with William, he was a child and he needed to enjoy his childhood.

* * *

"With everything that happened we put our wedding in second place. We have so many things to prepare." Rebekah showed a little bit of sadness. It was her wedding and everything was so late.

"Don't worry I have been taking care of all. The catering service, the flowers, the priest, the invitations it's all prepared. Now you need to find your dress and we need to start thinking about our honey moon." Rebekah hugged Stefan she was so grateful.

"Really, Stefy?!" She kissed him "I was so worried about that, after tomorrow's funeral we'll deal with the things that are missing. Thank you so much, I love you!

"I love you too. It will be a perfect wedding." Stefan was smiling, it was more than obvious that he loved her and she loved him.

"Do you think that our families are going to accept that the decision that we made? Not even I know if it was a good decision." Stefan was afraid of what Damon would think, he would never want to see him again.

"They have to. We both wanted to be human and what is more human than having a child?" Rebekah knew that Klaus would hate the idea. The child would know everything about them, they were risking their exposure.

* * *

Klaus knocked at the door of Caroline's room.

"Klaus?" Caroline's voice was a little bit better, she seemed less sad.

"Yes love, may I come in?"

"Just a minute, I was taking a bath. Never underestimate the power of a good and relaxing bath. " Caroline was just putting her shirt back on. She opened the door. William jumped to Caroline's arms and started playing with her blonde curls.

"Caoine can I call you mommy?" Caroline's gazed to Klaus and she laugh softly.

"Of course, Willy!" She kissed William in his forehead. He was so happy he was telling Caroline what he did last night. She listened to him carefully. Caroline already loved William.

"William, go see if your uncle Kol is behaving. I bet he would love to play soccer with you and Bonnie." Klaus wanted to be alone with Caroline they had a lot to talk about.

"Soccer! I like to play with uncle Kol!" William went downstairs running and yelling "Uncle Kol!"

Both, Caroline and Klaus, laughed. Caroline grief was getting a little bit easy, now that she had a family it was easy to let go the pain.

"Klaus I have to apologize. I was so use to the idea of being alone, without anyone to talk about my problems that I pushed you away." Caroline grabbed Klaus' hands "I'm with you now, and I want to you to know that I trust you, I hope that you trust me too. Losing my mother still kills me inside so I need you and William to take this pain away. I'm so glad that I have you." Caroline and Klaus kissed, his delicious lips were touching hers, and the kiss was as magical as the first one.

"I'll never get tired of this." And Klaus kissed Caroline again and again. All those years he always wanted to be with her. So he put his hand on Caroline's back, pulling her near to him. Caroline grabbed his hair and pulled it softly. Everything was magical; every single movement that they made was always followed by a moan full of desire. Klaus started to unbutton Caroline's white shirt. Suddenly Klaus stopped; he heard Elijah's voice on the mansion's entry. Caroline could hear him too, she stopped her fear petrified her. Klaus looked at her, when he saw her shaking Klaus started to become really furious and he went downstairs. Caroline wanted to stop him but she couldn't even move, Elijah had torture her, because of him Caroline had to kill her mother.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Leave your review please.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**IHere it is chapter nine! Sorry for taking so long. **_

_**I really hope you like this chapter. A huge thanks for my cousin, and to the ones who take time to read my story.**_

_**As always ENJOY! **_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"What are you doing here? Do you want to die?" Rebekah was so angry with her brother, what he did was unforgivable.

"Where's William? It's his time now." Elijah started to approach William. But four vampires stopped him by stepping between William and Elijah. Bonnie quickly made a spell that put a shield around William. William was afraid, and confused, why would his uncle want to hurt him?

Klaus appeared the room was quiet. Everyone had their eyes fixed on Klaus.

"Give me a reason not to kill you right now?" Klaus said without showing any anger.

"I'm your brother." Elijah simple said.

"You almost killed my wife, and now you are trying to take my son away." Klaus started to turn into his hybrid form. The confusion started, Bonnie took William away from there and put him in his room, the spell that she made only allow her to enter the room, and William couldn't leave.

Caroline found bonnie on the rooms' hallway. "Please Bonnie make them stop." Caroline was dark again, she was full of pain and she wanted to make _him _pay.

Bonnie stopped them by giving them a huge headache. She didn't hurt Kol, Elena and Caroline.

When they were almost recovered Caroline went toward Elijah. "You tortured me, for hours I felt the worst pain that I ever had felt and you made me kill my mother. For that I'll never forgive you but…" they were all very quiet, Klaus and Caroline were now side by side. "But you made me understand how much my mother loved me, you made me marry him – Caroline grabbed Klaus hand, and Klaus squeezed him softly in a way to encourage her – yes I lost my mother, but now I have a family. And you have no one. No one in this room will ever forget what you have done because you don't love anybody that died with Katherine. Only someone who is capable of love is capable of being forgiven. I'm thank you for the new things that you've brought me but I hate you, I really do. And inside me there's hatred that you never seen before, so I think that now it's Bonnie's time to function again. Bonnie, please, dissect him, make him suffer don't let him woken up again until the time come."

Bonnie stepped forward, Elijah gave a few steps backwards and she started to cause him pain, a headache that made him bleed from his mouth. Elijah was passing out from the pain. Bonnie was losing her control, she spent three years learn to control her magic but sometimes with the anger she could lose control. Kol put his hands on her face and he said quietly "Bonnie stop, please stop". Bonnie finally stopped; it was like she had waked up from something that she didn't remember. She looked at Kol and she pushed him away, she started to turn Elijah into stone as he tried to run all his bones and articulations started to turn into stone. Klaus was finally starting to like Bonnie. No one knew what to do, because stopping Elijah was the right thing to do, and Bonnie was doing it.

Elijah couldn't hurt them no more, he had been stopped by Bonnie. Caroline hugged Klaus when all ended. Kol just stood there looking at Bonnie, she was so powerful. Bonnie was worried, she lost control for only two minutes and she almost killed someone. Would she lost control near Kol? And if she hurt him, or her friends. Bonnie rushed to her room, leaving everyone looking at her. Kol decided to follow her.

Stefan, Rebekah and Elena put Elijah in a coffin. While that Klaus and Caroline went to see William, they were allowed to enter in William's room Bonnie had undone the spell.

William ran toward Klaus, and he hugged his legs "Daddy what happened? Uncle Elijah wanted to hurt me? He doesn't like me" William had his eyes full of tears.

Klaus and Caroline sat in the bed with William on the meddle. "That's not your fault son. He just doesn't knew what he was doing." William was confused so Caroline decided to say something.

"Willy, you know that us vampires feel things even more sorely. Uncle Elijah was really hurt and he was so angry with your daddy. Your uncle loved a girl that damaged us all, she made us hate each other, and mostly she set us all apart. So when uncle Elijah asked your daddy to forgive Katherine he couldn't do it. Now Katherine is gone and Elijah is alone, so he was so angry with all of us that he wanted revenge. He wanted to hurt you and me because he knows that your daddy love us so much that he would do anything for us. We are he's weakness. It wasn't your fault, vampires sometimes are really impulsive and they hurt people that they love because they don't think." Caroline kissed William on his forehead.

"I forgive him." William looked at his father, Klaus was proud. _My son is such a better person that I am. Am I good enough for them?_

"Bonnie opened the door, please. Are you ok? Answer me! I'm going to enter get away from the door." Kol couldn't wait, what happened?

"Don't. Just leave me alone. I'm danger. You shouldn't even be around me." Bonnie's was trembling, she was so afraid with what she could do if she lost the control.

"What?" Kol voice was soft "You're not going to hurt me, you are in control. And I am the one who can bring you back when you are losing control. Please, just let me in."

"No, I need to calm down I don't want to lose control." Bonnie sat on the floor leaning against the door.

"I'll wait for you, right here. I won't leave Bonnie." Kol also sat on the floor leaning against the door waiting for Bonnie to be ready and face him.

Twenty minutes later Bonnie opened the door. Kol put a large smile on his face that quickly vanished when he saw Bonnie's face full of tears. "Talk with me darling, tell me what you're feeling."

"When I lose control I almost kill people. Did you know that I almost killed Elena? That I was so out of control that I was almost realizing hell on earth? I'm not the same person when I lose control, all the power controls me and I stay in trance where I do bad things and I act like it doesn't matter but it does matters I hurt the people that I love. I can't hurt you too; I won't forgive myself for that." Bonnie stepped backwards increasing the distance between them.

"Let me prove you that _I_ can bring you back. Hurt me as much as you can and then I'll make you stop. Do it, for us." Bonnie didn't knew what to do, but she had to try. She needed to find the cure for that lack of control.

"I'm so sorry." The pain begun, she was breaking every bone of Kol's body he was lying on the floor he couldn't move.

Between the grunts of pain Kol was able to say "Bonnie, stop. Please stop, you're hurting me. I need you to stop, I love you Bonnie Bennet."

The pain immediately stopped when Kol said those last five words.

Bonnie knelt grabbing Kol's head "I'm so sorry!" she was crying.

"I'm okay. But please say something about what I said because this is becoming estrange." In Kol's face appeared his beautiful smirked, that made Bonnie laugh softly.

"Well Kol Mikaelson, I love you too. So much." Bonnie and Kol kissed passionately. He was her anchors; if he was by her side he could teach her to be even more in control.

"How can you be in love with someone like me? You are a witch, witches search for balance, and usually they hate vampires."

"How could I not fall in love with you Kol? You are … you. I can't say it in a different way."

"Day by day, I love you more and more Bon." Both went to their bad and they made love. It was the best night that they ever had. Bonnie and Kol stayed hugged for a long time, without saying a single word just cuddling each other.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading! Leave your review please.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**I hope you like this chapter. **_

_**A hudge thanks to my cousin. (I'm still checking out the errors)**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Rebekah, Stefan and Elena hided the coffin in the basement, and the wanted Bonnie to saddle it with a spell.  
"I'm going to see Damon, he called me one hundred times." Elena missed Damon, with all that happened it was hard to meet him. Elena started leaving the house.

"Elena wait! Can you please ask Damon to be on Liz's funeral and then he could come have dinner with us." Stefan was trying to be with his brother again.

"I'll try, but you know Damon he is very stubborn." Elena went to her car and drove to the Salvatore's mansion.

Rebekah and Stefan decided that after the funeral they would tell everyone the idea of adopting a baby.

"I'm so sorry for your brother. Maybe we can bring him back before our wedding. We have to talk with Klaus. And Bonnie can find out a way to bring the humanity of Elijah back. But tomorrow will be an exhausting day, we will solve your brothers problem after Liz's funeral."

"We will save him; I need him to be back. Bonnie can help us, now we all know that she is very powerful. She will be able to save him."

"Stefan we all need to rest right? And if we went on a family vacation next week? We will be back two weeks before the wedding, it's all prepared. I only need to try the dress one week before the wedding. Do you have your suit?"

"I do have my suit. But do you think that they would accept to go on a vacation, all together?"

"Yes I do Stefy. Do you saw that? I think that Caroline and Klaus are married; when she was dying they probably get married. Klaus said "My wife" remember? And they had hand in hand. Kol and Bonnie might be together to, he was able to make her "come back" when she lost control. Haven't you noticed? I think that they are all finally together." Rebekah was happy for her siblings, they were finally happy as they deserved. "Plus, you can't say that you didn't hear the noise that Kol and Bonnie made a few minutes ago." Stefan laugh.

"It was impossible not to notice the noise! Kol seemed very pleased." Stefan was with a disgusted expression in his face "I might think that Klaus and Caroline are together. They seem really close now."

"Let's go ahead with the vacation idea?" Rebekah was so excited with the idea.

"Yes, we can talk with them too see what they think about that." Rebekah almost jumped of joy, she wanted to have a close family and having that experience would make them be closer.

"Tomorrow it's a big day. We need to rest. I'm going to bed. Come with me."

"I'm going Bekah. You are so beautiful you know that don't you?" Rebekah blushed.

"Know I don't. Come one let's go to bed Stefan. I'm tired."

"You're right" Stefan opened the door of their room letting Rebekah enter first "Come in my princess.

Rebekah laugh softly and she gave him a quick kiss.

* * *

Caroline read a story to William, and he fell asleep on his bed. Caroline kissed William on his forehead and when she started to walk toward the door she saw Klaus leaning on the door.

"Come love." Klaus' voice was seductive, making Caroline smirk.

They went to Klaus' room.

"What is this?" Caroline picked up a notebook.

"It's my sketchbook. Open it." Klaus went to his closet and took his shoes.

Caroline saw the drawings, she was amazed "Klaus, they are beautiful. You draw me?" A huge smile appeared on her face.

"Yes I did. I always tried to draw true beauty, when I draw you all the sketch gains light and beauty." Klaus approach Caroline, making her smile even more. Klaus raised Caroline's chin and kissed her tenderly.

Caroline put the sketchbook on the bedside table. They were kissing passionately Caroline put her hand on Klaus' hair pushing it softly and making him moan. Caroline started to take off Klaus' t-shirt. He took Caroline's shirt in a heartbeat, he didn't wanted to waste time, Klaus was waiting for this for a long time. He started kissing Caroline on her neck while taking her bra, her bra fell and Klaus stood looking at her without being able to do anything else then smirk. Caroline blushed. "God Klaus, stop." She began kissing him again. They quickly took their jeans. And they lay down on Klaus' bed. Klaus started kissing Caroline's legs while taking off her shoes. Then William screamed and both went to see him, he was just having a nightmare. Caroline and Klaus lay down and they stayed there with William.

* * *

When Klaus woke up Caroline wasn't there anymore. Klaus immediately remembered _the funeral._

When Klaus entered the room, he saw Caroline walking from one side to the other. Caroline was wearing a beautiful black dress the sleeves were made of lace. Her high heels were black too, but they were shiny. She was beautiful. Her hair formed perfect curls that were falling on her shoulders.

"Are you ok love?" Klaus knew that she wasn't right.

"Yes" Caroline didn't stopped walking. If she stopped all would fell down, if anyone said a word about the funeral she would start crying and the pain will consume her.

"Caroline stop, look at me. You're not fine. You can talk with me; I'm your husband now. Please talk with me."

"I was the one you made all of this; you should have let die." Caroline had her eyes full of tears. The guilt was, again, destroying her in side.

"I was the one who made you kill her to save you. I couldn't live knowing that you died and I didn't even tried to save you. It is not your fault it's mine if I hadn't killed Katherine; Liz wanted you to do that. She wanted you to be happy." Klaus cleaned the tears that were in Caroline's face and she hugged him.

"You had to kill her, Katherine would continue hurting people. She would never change. I was the one who accepted to kill my own mother. Do not feel guilty, it had to be. She wanted that. Can we please go? I need to go pick up the flowers." Caroline was a little bit better. Talking with Klaus made her pain go away.

"Of course sweetheart. In case you don't know I'm completely in love with you and with you everything feels so right." Caroline smiled and gave him a kiss.

* * *

It was time to bury her mother. Caroline knelt to put a beautiful red rose on her mother's coffin. Caroline started crying, but it wasn't only for her mother it was also because not having her mother to be there for her, to witness all the happy moments Caroline would have.

She walk toward Klaus and hugged him while crying. The painful burial begun, many people where there. Liz was a great xerife, and a great friend.

After all of Liz friends said kind words to Caroline they left.

* * *

On the family dinner Rebekah ask them about the idea of going in vacations. At the beginning they did not like the idea. But then they realized that they needed some rest.

"I think that it is a good idea but you have to choose a good place to go." Kol was excited with the idea.

"For the love of god. Do you really want to spend almost three weeks with each other you are crazy." Elena immediately gave Damon a nudge.

"You can come too. That was the idea." Stefan wanted his brother there. All this time put them apart.

"Elena and I will stay here brother."

"I'll go. If you want you come with me if you don't you stay. Alone." Elena was a little bit angry at Damon, and that was the way to make him go on the vacations.

"Oh God, I'm so going to regret this. I'll go." Damon didn't want to go, but having Elena mad with him was something that he certainly want even less.

"That's great" Elena said. Immediately a huge smile appeared on Stefan's face.

The dinner went pretty well, it was a little bit sad because the funeral but it was in family.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading! Leave your review, please.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**I hope you enjoy this chapter! Thank you fo following and fav my story. **

**I special thanks to my cousin and to iBreatheIan who is a awesome reader. (I'm Still checking out the errors.)**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_Wedding day_

Stefan was in his room getting ready for his wedding. He was wearing an elegant smoking a black tie. Everything was going well but Stefan was so nervous, in fact, he was terrified if Rebekah wouldn't say "I do" he would be devastated.

"Can I come in?" Caroline peeped at the door and a big grin appeared on her face when she saw how nervous Stefan looked.

"Yes, please help me out with the tie."

Caroline said, laughing "I have never saw you that nervous Stefan Salvatore. You're even shaking! I didn't knew that vampires were able to shake.."

"Do not laugh to much dear Caroline, your day will come." Stefan was starting to calm down, talking to Caroline was making him feel more confident.

Caroline blushed and they both laugh while she was pinching Stefan's tie.

"You have no idea how beautiful Rebekah looks like. You will be amazed. Ah ah, I know that look don't you dare going to see her before the wedding. If you try I will crack your neck Stefan Salvatore!"

"I won't try, I promise!" But Stefan just wanted to see her and go to the honeymoon. They would be alone, just the two of them.

"You know Stefan I didn't even said how much I'm happy for you. Rebekah loves you so much and I bet that for you, she would know anything."

"And I would do anything for her." Caroline thought she saw Stefan's eyes getting full of tears. "Thank you so much for being her after all" Stefan kissed Caroline on her for head.

"And I will be here, whenever you need." Caroline was getting emotional, that day was a big day. Her friend that was like a brother to her was getting married. After all that he had been through he was finally happy.

"I am proud of you, I really am Care." Stefan and Caroline hugged. "Well, know you'll have to take care of the family. In two weeks me and Rebekah will be back for our family vacations. It will be really great or it will be a complete disaster. With this family we never know." Stefan laughs softly the nervous were getting him again in Stefan thoughts.

"It will be nice, we all need that vacations, desperately. Now I leave you. I also need to get ready for the wedding of the year. Don't get too nervous, it will all go well. She loves you. And by the way, Mister Salvatore I have never saw you that sexy." Stefan smiled, he was so happy. Everything was going fine, and even Elijah was in the wedding. A few days before they decided that the time do Bonnie undo Elijah's spell had come. He spent some days away from the family, he needed to accept all that he had done, but mainly he needed to accept that Katerina was gone and now his family was what really matter. He came back a day before the wedding, he apologized to everyone. It was hard for him; he was well aware that he had hurt the people who he loved the most.

It was all set and perfect. The flowers were beautiful and they filled the place with colors and an amazing fragrance. Stefan was in the altar waiting for his bride, the guests were pleased and amazed for all the beauty that surrounded them. Stefan's and Rebekah's godparents were in their place. The only thing missing was the bride and Klaus that accept to walk Rebekah down the aisle.

Everyone was getting a bit nervous, Rebekah was taking too much time. Caroline and the rest of the family exchanged concerned looks.

But then suddenly the music started, and the beautiful bride appeared. Rebekah was beautiful, she had a long white dress that had a tail with about a meter, her necklace was full with glowing diamonds and she had a hook made of diamonds that were staining her blonde hair.

All the guests were able to see the expression on Stefan's face, he was amazed, proud and completely and madly in love.

Caroline was observing his big bad hybrid, he was stunning, the black suit made him look even more beautiful. She had to admit that all the originals were fantastic on that day, even Kol and Elijah. It wasn't impossible not to love that family even the smallest Mikaelson, William, was great. William was so happy; he was the responsible for the delivering of the wedding rings. He practiced for an hour, and he would have keep on practicing but Rebekah convinced him that he was making a great work.

The wedding was beautiful, all went good. When Rebekah said "I do." It was almost obvious the relief that Stefan felt. And when the wedding was over everyone was more relaxed.

It finally came the time to Stefan and Rebekah leave to their honeymoon. They all said their goodbyes. The guests started leaving until only Caroline, Klaus, William, Elijah, Kol and Bonnie were left. Elena decided to spend some time with Damon, so the next two weeks she would stay on the Salvatore's mansion.

Caroline and Klaus went to put William in bed, but they were all tired so they also went to sleep.

In the living room Bonnie and Kol were watching something about travelling. And Elijah was reading his book.

Then Kol made a sign to Elijah, he wanted him to go to bed. Kol needed to be alone with Bonnie, since the wedding she was acting weird.

"Well, I'm going upstairs, this day was so exhausting. Good night Bonnie, behave little brother."

"I always behave!" said Kol pouting a bit.

"Goodnight Elijah." Bonnie simply said it was something wrong with her.

Has Elijah left the room Kol started to approach Bonnie. When she noticed that she immediately stood up.

"I'm tired. I need to sleep. Goodnight." Her voice was hoarse like she was somewhat sad. Bonnie started walking towards the stairs but Kol used his vampire speed to appear in front of her.

"What is happening?" Kol was concerned with his witch; he was realizing that he liked her more than he had ever liked someone.

"Nothing. Why are you even asking, you don't really care. This is all just a hobby for you." Bonnie wasn't certain about Kol's feelings for her. He wasn't a relationship guy, he liked to have fun one night and then nothing more would happen. She was starting to fall in love, but she had the feeling that her heart would be broken.

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading. Please leave your review here! I would like to know what you thought about this chapter. **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Here it is a new chapter. It's a little bit longer than the others. **_

_**Thank you all for Following and fav my history and for your amazing reviews. **_

_**I'm so sorry for the errors I'm still checking that out and English isn't my first language.**_

_**ENJOY! **_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

_Why is Bonnie saying that? And why does it hurt? Do I really love her?_

"Bonnie please wait, we need to talk." Kol followed Bonnie to her room. But before he was able to get in she closed the door meaning that, now, she didn't wanted to talk. The wedding showed her what true love is, and it made her think about her feelings for Kol but mainly she got the idea that she would never have something like that with Kol.

He understood the fact that Bonnie didn't want to talk. It was better to wait until the day after.

Kol didn't sleep a thing. He spent the night thinking on what had happened. And he finally realized that he was truly falling in love, for the first time in centuries.

* * *

"Seriously?" Caroline couldn't believe it "We are going to Rome?!"

"Yes love. I promised you." said Klaus while a huge grin was appearing on his face when he saw Caroline's reaction.

"Oh my God! I'm going to Rome." Caroline jumped and hugged Klaus. "William has to go! He would be so happy."

"If that is what you want. I wanted him to go too but it's your surprise so you decide that." Klaus kissed her gently.

"Of course I want him to come he is part of the family! But we need to be here for the family vacations. You can't escape that Niklaus Makaelson!" Caroline was so excited, she always wanted to see Rome the air of Rome seemed magic.

"Poor Bonnie I will leave her here with your brothers. She will suffer." Klaus and Caroline both laughed.

"Let's tell the news to William? In fact, it's better because we leave in three hours."

"What three hours? How can I pack my bags in less than three hours?" Caroline thought that they would catch the airplane the next day. "I have to start like now!"

"Don't worry love; you'll have clothes on the apartment in Rome. But you should pack the things that you really want to take. Come on, you have three hours, lets tell them."

Downstairs Bonnie was taking her breakfast, Elijah was in the office reading and Kol was in the backyard observing the nature but he seemed worried even a little bit afraid.

William already knew about the trip, and he was electric, his beautiful eyes gleam with excitement and he could stop smiling he really loved the idea of going to Rome.

"Guys come her please." said Caroline everyone rushed to the living room, Caroline and Klaus were surprised Kol didn't complain.

"I decided that it was a good idea going to Rome home with me sun and with my wife, we'll be back in less than a week."

"Really? That's great! Have fun, I heard that Rome is a beautiful place to visit." Bonnie was happy for her friend, Caroline was final happy and with the love of her life.

"It seems like my brother did something right for once." Kol was joking but he was happy for them, he loved his brother and Caroline became a good friend and he knew that is little nephew was thrilled.

"Kol…" Klaus was warning him

"Yes yes, I will shut up." Kol picked up William in is arms and tickle him. William laugh genially, he had a huge admiration for his uncle Kol."You'll love it there little champion!"

"That's great; you needed to spend some time alone with _your_ family." Elijah was proud; his family was finally getting the happiness that they deserved.

"Excuse me but I have to go pack, this one where, told me that I have less than three hours"

"That's bad! I'll help, let's go." Bonnie wanted to leave the room, being with Kol in the same room when they were not that well made her feel a bit guilty.

The girls went upstairs and started packing.

"I need that dress! For a … especial occasion." Caroline was running in her room while Bonnie was laughing of the scenario.

They spent an hour and a half packing "See we even have sometime left."

"I know right, thank you so much Bon!" said Caroline, Bonnie smiled but Caroline could easily see that something wasn't right. "I'm glad that we have sometime left because we need to talk. Are you ok? Did something bad happen?"

"It's just… Forget it, I don't want to ruin this beautiful day for you." Bonnie kept looking at the floor hoping that Caroline didn't wanted to talk, because every time that Bonnie thought about Kol she felt dizzy.

"Seriously? You won't ruin a thing! I know that with all the stuff that happened we don't talk that much but I'm still your friend. And you are my best friend so you won't get rid of me that easily." Bonnie sat, on the bed, next to Caroline.

"It's Kol. I like him, seriously like him. But does he like me that much? Isn't this just a joke for him? We all know that he isn't famous by his relationships. As you know neither do I, but only because I'm always the one that gets her heart broken." A small tear escaped from Bonnie's eye.

"Oh Bonnie" Caroline gave her a tight hug "I think he likes you a lot. You have no idea… Every time he looks at you… Bonnie Bennet he loves you. The way he talks about you, the way that he looks at you, the way he protects you and he is always concerns with your wellbeing. That is love. You two need to talk about that, you both are suffering with no need."

"I know we do, but I'm waiting for him to come and talk with me."

"Of course you are, girls always are, but don't wait too much time!"

"Let's go downstairs I can make a small lunch so William goes well feed." Bonnie mood was a little be better but she was worried that he would be the one to go talk to her.

"That's great. Your meals are amazing even for vampires." Bonnie laughed.

They left the room "Well thank you, I'm glad that you like them"

* * *

The boys were in the backyard playing with William.

"Where are day?" asked Bonnie to Caroline.

"I think I hear them in the backyard."

Suddenly they heard someone crying, it was William. Caroline rushed to the backyard just like Bonnie.

"What happened?" asked Caroline concerned with is stepson.

"We were playing and he was running from Nik, he tripped and fell!" Elijah was worried too.

William was bleeding from his knee. "It's ok son, you'll be ok." Klaus blew gently on the wound.

"Thank you daddy! It doesn't hurt anymore!" William had tears on his face, but now he was smiling, that cute gesture from his father made the pain go away.

"I never thought that I could love you this much." said Klaus while cleaning the tears on William's face.

"I love you too daddy." They both stood up.

"We need to treat that wound and then let's go pack your things Willy." said Caroline trying to cheer him up.

After Caroline disinfected his knee, they both went packing. Klaus had everything he needed in the apartment in Rome.

* * *

"Have fun, take advantage of your week! Say something when you arrive! I'll miss you" said Bonnie; in the meantime Caroline hugged her.

"I hope you'll have fun too. I will. And you know what to do…" answered Caroline.

They all said their goodbyes and Elijah, Kol and Bonnie stayed at the mansion door watching them leave.

Bonnie's phone rang.

"Hey Dad!"

They all went inside the mansion.

"Bye, I love you too. See you later then." said Bonnie, already looking more cheerful.

"Is your father back?" Kol asked her, but already fearing the answer.

"Yes, we are going to have dinner together. And know guess that it doesn't make sense being here. Caroline left, Elena left, Rebekah left, so it's time for me to go back home."

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading! Leave your review please, it means a lot to me. **_

Next chapter: Rome, Klaroline, Kennet and Klaus/Caroline/William.


	13. Chapter 13

_**Just finnished this chapter. It's smaller than the others. **_

_**Thanks for fav and following my story and for your amazing reviews! **_

_**I'm so sorry for the errors I'm still checking that out!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

_Rome_

"Willy. Wake up little duck." William slowly opened his eyes "Where here!" said Caroline softly but with an enormous excitement.

Finally the plane landed, while they were waiting for a taxi on the airport Caroline decided to call everyone to say that they had a safe flight. She called her mom, Rebekah, Elena and Bonnie.

* * *

"Bonnie wait, you can't…" Kol was interrupted by Bonnie's phone.

"Hi Care? How are you? Are you there yet?'" Bonnie started to go to her room leaving Kol there watching her leave.

* * *

"Well, I called everyone. Is your apartment far from here?"

"We'll be there in a minute love." Said Klaus in that typical Roman taxi.

As they arrived to the apartment Caroline noticed that the Coliseum was almost in front of the apartment. Everything was beautiful, the people were different, the smell was different, and everything seemed more familiar than in America, even the sky seemed brighter. Caroline couldn't even talk she was amaze for all that beauty. Klaus let her appreciate all those things for some minutes. Then he said "I promise that you'll visit everything, but now I think it's better to go to the apartment. William is falling asleep again." William was falling asleep on his daddy arms; he didn't even notice that they were outside, and in that beauty.

"Sorry, let's go then. We'll unpack our stuff and then you'll have to tell what you prepared for us."

The apartment was beautiful, everything was so elegant. And the walls were covered with Klaus' paintings. The living room had a panoramic window that allows them to see the city from above. The stairs to the bedrooms were huge and covered with a red carpet. The apartment had a smaller room that was a small library, but with a big pool table in the middle. Behind the desk the wall was replaced for an enormous panoramic window. In that apartment Caroline felt like a queen, it was even more majestic than the Mansion.

The things were unpacked, William had taken a nap, Klaus and Caroline had taken a shower. They were ready for a tour for Rome. But that wasn't what Klaus had planned.

"So what did my handsome husband planned for this first afternoon in Rome?" Caroline kissed Klaus gently.

"Would you like to have the Coliseum just for us three?" A grin appeared on Klaus' face.

"What? Really?" Caroline was in shock.

"You, William and I will have dinner in the middle of the Coliseum and then we'll probably have to come back, William is really tired. But as we know, there are plenty of things to do here." Caroline immediately blushed when she noticed how much she wanted to have him in that precise moment.

"I have a few ideas of what we should do after dinner." Caroline was seducing Klaus she knew that he wanted her as much as she wanted him. Their conversation was interrupted by William; he came from the kitchen where he was playing.

"Can you go can he? Here are we going daddy?" William was almost jumping with excitement.

"You are going to love it little duck. You should bring some of your toys for us to play with you" said Caroline and then kissed William's for head.

* * *

Elijah was able to convince Klaus to give him Katherine's body, so he made her a small funeral and buried her in the cemetery. Since that day Elijah went there every single day, he puts there a flower for her to know that she will be always in his heart.

Elijah knelt in front of the grave "I miss you Katerina." He left the beautiful red rose right next to her grave. "I'll never forget you."

He tried to forget that pain but Elijah was still living with it every day, he deserved some happiness. He had always been the one to sacrifice himself for the others.

_Don't you worry Katerina, one day I'll be happy again. I promise._

Elijah left the cemetery; it was hard for him to leave. In there he felt closer to Katherine.

* * *

Kol decided to end that torture so he went towards Bonnie's bedroom. But when he slowly opened the door he saw Bonnie packing, and singing:

_"I'll Love you 'till the end of time_

_I would wait a million years_

_Promise you'll remember that you're mine"_

She had a beautiful voice he never heard her sing. Suddenly the fear of losing her became bigger and bigger.

"Bonnie, please don't go. Don't leave me." Kol's voice sounded concerned.

"I..I.." Bonnie didn't expect that, not from Kol.

"You can't go; you made me a better person. How can you think that this is a joke for me? Why do you think that I don't care? I do care, so much. I've been thinking on this every second, I can't sleep, and I can't stop thinking about you so here it goes: I… I love you Bonnie. I love you now, and I will always love you. So please stay here." Kol was holding Bonnie's hands.

She slowly started to push her hand away from his "Kol… You know that I love you too. You just don't understand. This won't work! I'm a witch you are a vampire. You will survive for thousands of years, I'll survive for what? 150 years. But even with all the spells I would be old and I would die." Bonnie's eyes were full of tears, she loved him. Hurting Kol made her feel awful but they had to face the truth sooner of later.

"But I can change that Bonnie! I can turn you…"

* * *

_**Thank you so much for reading! Please leave your review, it's very important for me.**_

Next Chapter: Rome, Delena/Klaroline/Kennet


	14. Chapter 14

_**Thank you so much for your awesome reviews, for fav and following my story.**_

**_This is a small chapter, because for abou ta week I won't be able to publish a new chapter._**

**_I'm so sorry if you find errors, I'm still checking that out!_**

**_ENJOY!_**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Caroline was so happy, that dinner was a dream in a beautiful place with her new family. Everything was perfect.

William was in his room sleeping peacefully.

Caroline was taking off her beautiful blue dress when Klaus entered in their room.

"Did you enjoy our dinner love?"

"It was so beautiful, thank you so much for these amazing vacations." Caroline kissed Klaus passionately.

Klaus looked at Caroline's half-naked body. "You're beautiful." And he kissed her with love and lust.

He started taking her bra, while kissing her neck.

"Oh Nik…" Caroline let out a moan when Klaus kissed her breasts. He kissed every inch of her body. "Oh, please!" Caroline was desperate to have him. Then he finally took is boxers and her panties and he putted himself inside of her.

They made love like never before, it was incredible.

* * *

Bonnie couldn't even say a word. Kol wanted to spend all eternity with her. Bonnie would be with him, and he would be hers forever.

"You really want to stay with me forever? "

"Yes, I want… What I feel for you is something that I have never felt before."

"I am a witch, I can't be a vampire. I should keep the balance not turning in something that the nature despises. I would lose my powers; I would stop feeling the nature. I want to grow old, have kids. I can't accept it." Bonnie liked the idea of staying with Kol, but what about her dreams? What about her mission as a witch.

"I know that I can't ask you that so please stay with me and when the time comes we'll thing about that." Kol was getting desperate he couldn't lose her.

"Why should we continue being together, if sooner or later I'll have to leave you?" Bonnie was trying to think rationally, she knew that being with him would only make the pain get worse.

"Maybe in that time you'll change your mind, maybe you'll find something that allow us to be together. Please Bonnie." Kol was getting really concerned; Bonnie seemed to have decided to leave.

"I'm sorry…" Bonnie started packing again, trying really hard not to cry.

"Bonnie…" Kol felt an inexplicable pain in his chest. She didn't answer him so Kol left the room and Bonnie was able to hear the mansion door closing with a deafening noise. As she heard that noise she sat and started crying.

It was time for Bonnie to leave; she was going to have dinner with his father.

"Thank you for letting me stay here. It was very nice." Bonnie was thanking Elijah for the hospitality that the family had with her.

"You're welcome, whenever you want to you can come back."

"Thank you." Bonnie didn't know where Kol was. He hadn't come back since their argument, but it was better she always hated goodbyes.

Bonnie took her bags and started walking towards her car leaving that house was like she had closed a chapter of her life, it seemed like everything was back to normal again. Bonnie sat on her car and she stood there looking at the mansion, where she had passed some of the happiest months of her life, for a few minutes. And then she left. In fact she was already late for her dinner.

* * *

"My dear wife in less than a week we'll be back to Mystic Falls." Stefan and Rebekah were in observing the sea the light that came from the moon made the sea look even more beautiful.

"I'm enjoying our honeymoon; I wasn't able to relax like this for a long time. But I have to admit that I miss the life that we had in the mansion." Rebekah nestled her head on his chest.

"Bonnie called; she's leaving your house. She's going to live with her dad again."

"What about Kol? Did he like the idea?"

"She didn't really said but I think that they broke up."

"Really? I thought that they really liked each other." Rebekah was in shock.

"I don't think that that is the problem."

They stood there watching the waves appearing as fast as they disappear. Rebekah initiated the conversation again "Do you want to go to our room?"

Stefan kissed her gently and said "I love that idea. Let's go then." Stefan took her in his arms and Rebekah let out a small scream of surprise.

* * *

Bonnie went to the grill with her father, she needed to eat desperately. There she saw Matt.

"Hey Matt!" She gave him a quick hug.

"Bon! I haven't seen you for so long!" Matt was happy to see her, it had passed so much time.

"I came here to have dinner with my father, he's back. We are in that table over there if need something you know where I am." Bonnie started walking to her table as Matt stood in the counter drinking his beer.

Matt was having a better life know, after collage he got a job as a headhunter, but he was rising on his career and he was almost getting a promotion to be a part of the enterprise, where he worked, management.

Seeing Bonnie made him think about the past, about all the stuff that they had been through.

He had decided, he was going to do a dinner with all their friends from high school. Matt knew that Stefan and Caroline weren't in town so he decided to wait, but he got really excited with the idea so he started to make some plans.

It was getting late so Matt decided to go home, he went to Bonnie's table just to say goodbye and then went home thinking about the old times, when he was teenager in a place full of vampires.

Seeing Bonnie was great, he really had missed her. And there he was going home, in a full moon night, but in a Mystic Fall completely different.

* * *

**_Thank you so much for reading, please leave your review it means a lot to me._**


End file.
